trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Geoff Tamblane
Backstory Born in Celadon City, Geoff had always aspired to become much like his favorite gym leader, Erika. He had watched her battle against challenging trainers ever since he was around 8 years old. Because of this, Erika gave him his first Pokemon when he became 10. She gave him her Tangela, and he's cherished it ever since. He decided he'd try and become a great Pokemon trainer so that he could challenge Erika. He headed west to Cerulean. Along his way, he captured a female Bellsprout he nicknamed "Belle." Once he arrived in Cerulean, he challenged Misty but lost. Determined to prove he could win, he captured an Oddish outside the city. He returned, and, in a moment of triumph, defeated Misty with ease. With new-found confidence, he returned to Celadon City and faced Erika. Erika defeated him easily, and sent him back to his house. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, his mother bought him tickets to the region of Tatsu. "You'll be able to train and become a stronger trainer!" she had said to him when she flashed him the tickets. Geoff had smiled and accepted the gift. He knew that once he returned he would battle Erika once again; he would beat her this time. He headed towards the dock of Vermilion City and boarded the ship. While on the ship, he battled a few trainers, one of which being an old friend: Christopher Brase. The two had battled, and during it, Belle evolved into a Weepinbell. After the battle, the two talked until the ship docked in Tatsu. Geoff smiled as he walked off the ship; his brand new journey was about to unfold. Personality A seemingly out-going guy, Geoff doesn't mind making new friends. He's not quick to judge, and he keeps most of his personal feelings and opinions to himself. Attitudes Towards Things and People He watches what he says in conversations, and he keeps his opinions to himself, as stated above. He doesn't judge, and the only real competitive match he wants is a rematch between himself and Erika. Behaviors and Habits Geoff has a terrible habit of biting at his nails when he's got something to say or he's nervous. He's calm most of the time, however. Pokemon *'Tangela:' Gotten from Erika when he just was ten, Tangela is his favorite Pokemon. He has complete faith in it during every battle he's used it in, and it's only fainted twice; once against Misty, and the other against Erika. *'Belle (Weepinbell):' Captured during Geoff's quest to Cerulean City, Belle is one of Geoff's favorite Pokemon (which isn't saying much, considering he only has three). It evolved during a battle with Christopher. *'Oddish:' Captured outside the Cerulean City borders, Oddish was a valuable asset to Geoff's team when he battled Misty for the second time. With Oddish's sleep spore, Geoff was able to wipe out Misty's team easily. Appearance About 5'9" and 129 lbs, Geoff is a 16-year old boy with dark green hair. Wearing a blue jacket over his red and white shirt, he always has his hat on for a reason no one knows. He keeps all his things in a bag to his side. Terms of Use As of this point in time, only ShellShockNinja/Tangela can use Geoff in any canon works. However, he can be used in any non-canonical purposes, permission just has to be asked. Category:Submitted characters